


one single thread of gold tied me to you

by hopelessembers



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Past Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessembers/pseuds/hopelessembers
Summary: When Alex invited Willie over to watch them rehearse, he didn’t expect it to be so… awkward.He was also about ninety percent sure he was the only one feeling awkward.Alex had unattractively stumbled over his words while introducing him to Julie, who stood annoyingly blank faced as she watched him stutter out “This is my- he’s the- this is Willie. Willie!” all while Luke and Reggie sniggered behind her. It turns out they weren’t the only ghosts she could see, as she turned to Willie, smiled, and looked back at Alex, remarking, “He’s cute.”orAlex and Willie getting together after season 1.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200





	one single thread of gold tied me to you

When Alex invited Willie over to watch them rehearse, he didn’t expect it to be so… awkward.

He was also about ninety percent sure he was the only one feeling awkward.

Alex had unattractively stumbled over his words while introducing him to Julie, who stood annoyingly blank faced as she watched him stutter out “This is my- he’s the- this is Willie. Willie!” all while Luke and Reggie sniggered behind her. It turns out they weren’t the only ghosts she could see, as she turned to Willie, smiled, and looked back at Alex, remarking, “He’s cute.”

Alex had gone looking for Willie the day after the Orpheum performance, checking all of his favourite places in LA. He found him that night sitting on the side of the bowl at the skatepark he frequented, legs dangling down and board across his lap. Willie appeared lost in thought, staring out across the beach in front of him.

“Thought I might find you here,” Alex had said. Willie’s head had whipped around, his long hair temporarily mesmerizing Alex the same way it had when they’d first met. Willie had opened his mouth as if to say something but couldn’t find the words, and simply got up and engulfed Alex in a tight hug.

“ _How_ \- what- I thought you crossed over!”

Alex explained what little he knew about the situation to Willie who looked like he hardly believed Alex was in front of him. Willie kept some form of contact with him for the rest of the night as if afraid he would disappear again, which resulted in Alex’s cheeks burning obnoxiously.

Willie told Alex that Caleb had seemingly gone as well, and none of the other ghosts at the club knew where he was. Willie was happy not to think too much about it, though, just content to be free for as long as he could.

They had spent nearly every day together since then, and when Alex had shyly asked if Willie maybe wanted to see them rehearse, his face lit up in a blinding smile as he agreed.

So, there they were, two days later, Willie draped casually on the couch in the garage watching Alex intently as he took his seat behind the drums. He tried to focus on what Luke and Julie were discussing in terms of the which song they should start with, but he the feeling of his skin prickling under Willie’s stare was incredibly distracting.

“Okay, let’s just start with _Finally Free_ as a warm up, and then go into _Airplanes_ and… _Lost in Reality_. Sound good?”

“You’re the boss,” Luke said, winking at Julie with his guitar pick between his teeth. Alex rolled his eyes. Ever the flirt.

Julie and Luke had been writing lyrics practically non-stop since that night at the Orpheum and came to Reggie and Alex almost every day for help constructing the melodies. This had resulted in about seven new Julie and the Phantoms songs already, and Alex couldn’t wait to perfect them.

As they tore through song after song Alex felt himself getting sweaty under his hoodie, and while they took a water break, he yanked it off over his head and tossed it across the room. They still had, like, three more songs to get through and there was no way he was drumming through them in long sleeves.

Alex felt the telltale feeling of a pair of eyes on him and glanced up to see Willie looking in his direction, looking zoned out. Alex’s lips twitched up in a small, confused smile, and Willie blinked, snapping out of his reverie and smiled back, a little dazed.

“You doin’ okay there, buddy?” Luke asked Willie, a playful smirk on his face as he took a sip from his water bottle. His tank top sleeved were cut basically down to his waist and left nothing much to the imagination. Julie smacked him gently in the stomach.

“Uh- yeah, sorry, just daydreaming. You guys are doing great.”

Luke turned around and wiggled his eyebrows at Alex, who was seriously confused, before strumming the opening chords to Bright.

Once they had called it a day, Luke immediately ripped off his shirt and tossed it in Reggie’s face, who squealed, whining that it stunk. Julie made a face at him, but Alex didn’t miss the way her eyes trailed across his torso as he stalked across the room to retrieve a new shirt.

“Dude, that was an intense rehearsal,” Reggie remarked, picking up a towel to wipe at his own face and tossing another one to Alex. “What did you think, Willie?”

Alex looked to Willie for his response as he wiped the towel across his neck, letting it hang there around his shoulders. Again, Willie was already looking at him with an expression Alex couldn’t distinguish.

“I-um- yeah, no, you guys were amazing. You seriously rock out hard, I don’t know how you do it.”

“Music is like a sport, man,” Luke cut in, trailing back into their space to throw an arm around Alex’s shoulders, “Like skateboarding. Just using different muscles.”

“I think we’ve all had enough of your muscles for one day,” Alex remarked, shoving Luke away gently, who poked his tongue out in response and softly punched Alex’s arm.

“Are you staying for movie night, Willie?” Julie asked.

“Uh, I’d normally love to, but I’m supposed to be meeting some friends to skate.” Willie said, sounding deeply disappointed by this fact.

“Well, you’re welcome to come back any time. I need some kind of break from these idiots once in a while,” Julie said, ignoring Reggie and Luke’s affronted _‘hey!’_.

“I’ll walk you out,” Alex said, turning towards the garage door and leading Willie into the courtyard for some privacy.

“Bye Willie!” They heard Reggie call through the door.

“Yeah, bye Willie!” Luke echoed. Alex shook his head, but Willie chuckled, bright smile returning to his face.

“Thanks for coming. It was really cool having you there,” Alex said, stopping in front of Willie awkwardly. He didn’t know why he was feeling so uncomfortable. They had hugged multiple times, held hands once or twice. Willie was a pretty tactile person, and Alex had often initiated their contact, so why did this feel so different?

“Are you kidding me? I wasn’t lying when I said you guys were amazing. You like _shred_. You own those drums man, I was in awe.”

Alex could feel his cheeks burning, flustered by the compliment. “I- really? Thanks.”

Willie smiled at him again and Alex could have melted into a puddle onto the floor right there, right outside the garage.

“I’ll see you soon, Hotdog. Thanks for having me over,” Willie said softly, taking Alex’s hand and squeezing it. He looked to the right and waved his other hand towards the garage door, and just as Alex looked he saw three familiar heads duck down behind the window. He groaned.

Willie chuckled, giving his hand one last squeeze before poofing out, leaving Alex feeling immediately deflated. He made his way back into the garage, prepared for the onslaught he was about to receive from his friends.

“Were you spying on me?” he asked, eyeing the highly suspicious looks on their faces.

“Uhhh… no?” Reggie said. Alex rolled his eyes.

“Dude!” Luke exclaimed, about ten times louder than anyone should ever talk and bounded over to Alex, putting his hands on his shoulders and shaking him, slightly aggressively. “You totally blew Willie’s mind. I mean, did you see his face when you took your hoodie off? He couldn’t take his eyes off your arms, bro.”

“I- he couldn’t?” Alex said, bewildered. That would kind of explain Willie’s blanked out staring, but he hadn’t even noticed.

“Totally, that guy is so into you, Alex. He didn’t look away from you once,” Reggie piped up.

“I don’t say this often, but I have to agree with the guys,” Julie said from her position on the couch. Alex froze, glancing between his two bandmates. But, Julie didn’t even know.

“I haven’t told you I was- that I’m gay,” Alex said, voice weary. He knew deep down that Julie likely wouldn’t mind, but he’d had enough negative experiences when coming out to still be a little worried.

Julie’s face softened, and she hopped up to make her way to Alex. She took one of his hands. “I’m sorry for assuming your sexuality. I just thought it was obvious that… whatever you and Willie had going on was more than friendship. I should have asked if you were comfortable with that, or I shouldn’t have made assumptions. Sorry.”

Alex immediately felt bad for making Julie apologise. “God, no, don’t be sorry! It just- I guess it never really came up? I’m _glad_ you assumed. You assumed correctly,” he said.

Julie grinned at his rambling and tugged him forward for a warm hug. “I love you, Alex.”

“Love you too,” he mumbled into the top of her curly head.

“Hey, we love Alex too, can we get in on that hug?” Reggie said from somewhere behind them. Alex felt Julie’s smile against his chest.

“Always,” she said, as two warm bodies bombarded them from either side, creating a tangled pile of limbs. Alex’s heart had never felt lighter.

-

A few days after the band rehearsal, Willie was back at the garage with Alex, making himself at home by going through their old stuff in the loft while Alex attempted to map out a drum solo for their newest song. Alex had granted Willie permission to invade all of their junk they had left up there in 1995 to keep himself occupied while Alex concentrated on his solo. He was just about ready to finish up with what he had so far when he heard Willie’s voice from above his head.

“Hey, I think I found an old fanny pack of yours!”

Alex frowned. He couldn’t remember having two fanny packs, but he wouldn’t put it past himself to have a backup laying around. Seconds later Willie propelled himself over the loft railing and landed gracefully in front of Alex, grinning like a madman.

“Show off,” Alex muttered, taking the item from Willie’s hand. It was his old fanny pack, the one he’d broken one day when they were down at the pier and Luke was tugging on it, trying with all his might steer him towards the food stalls. His enthusiasm had snapped the strap completely, forcing Luke to use the tips they had earnt that day to buy Alex a new one. The one Alex still wore now.

“Wow, yeah, this is super old. I don’t even know what’s in here.”

Alex sat himself on the couch and felt the cushion beside him dip as Willie joined him. Willie sat close with thighs pressed together, forming a hot line down Alex’s side. He unzipped the broken bag and dumped the contents onto his lap.

Willie reached for the crumpled one-dollar bill which had fallen out, smoothing it on his knee. “Wow, you rock stars were really making bank back then, huh?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Alex scoffed.

“Yeah, if making bank means living together in a literal garage and eating only ramen, then sure.”

Alex pulled out two Epipens. He always carried at least one on him, because of his severe allergies. All of his bandmates eventually decided to do the same, just in case.

“Allergies?” Willie asked, taking one of the Epipens and examining it carefully.

“Yeah, nuts. I still have one on me, actually. Not that it’d do much good now,” Alex said almost woefully.

Willie shrugged. “You’re a creature of habit.”

They sifted through a few pieces of gum, some change and a pen or two before Willie came across an old polaroid photo, yellowing slightly with age. He held it up to look at it closer and appeared surprised at what he saw. Alex furrowed his brow.

“What is it?”

“It’s, uh… It’s you and Luke.”

Alex’s heart dropped. Oh. Him and Luke. He knew exactly what picture it was before Willie had even handed it to him.

They were about sixteen in the picture, and in the same garage he and Willie were sitting in now. Alex was behind Luke with his arms wrapped around his middle, and Luke had a tight grip on his jaw, kissing his cheek. It could pass as platonic, he supposed, but he certainly couldn’t explain away why he used to keep it on his person at all times. Alex felt Willie’s eyes on him, questioning.

“Luke and I- we sort of had a bit of a thing. Back when we were sixteen,” he said softly, fingers gliding along the side of the photograph.

“Right,” was all Willie said in response.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you!” Alex immediately panicked, turning sideways to face Willie directly, “I just didn’t know how to say it, and it’s so far in the past, I mean practically, like, twenty-six years ago! It’s basically ancient history, and it was only for like less than a year and I promise that- “

“-Alex!” Willie cut him off with a hand on his knee, immediately halting Alex’s spiel. Alex fought against all of his instincts and met Willie’s eyes, but only saw him smiling softly.

“I don’t care that you and Luke dated. Seriously. If you say it’s in the past, it’s in the past,” Willie said sincerely, ducking down slightly to look at Alex directly, “And if I’m honest, it’s not that surprising. You two have a sort of… intensity.”

Alex gaped, “What? We do not. That’s just Luke, he flirts with everyone and anyone. I’m surprised he hasn’t flirted with you.”

Willie laughed, throwing his head back slightly which caused Alex’s breathing to falter. God, he was beautiful.

“Maybe, but if he tried he wouldn’t get very far,” Willie said casually, taking the photo from Alex and tossing it onto the coffee table.

“Oh no? And why’s that?” Alex asked. He was sure Willie could just about hear his heart about to beat out of his chest. He hoped he wasn’t reading this wrong.

Willie turned back to Alex, his face much closer than before with a coy grin pulling at his mouth. “I’m pretty interested in someone else.”

Alex gulped back the nerves climbing up his throat. “Oh yeah, who?” He said, his voice almost a whisper. Willie’s grin became bigger, and he slid his body closer, placing his hand a little higher up on Alex’s thigh.

“Just some guy I’ve been seeing for a while. He’s in a band, real hot drummer type, hot as hell. Huge ball of anxiety, but in a cute way. Know anyone like that?”

“I might,” Alex whispered as Willie moved his face closer to his.

“Do you know if he might feel the same way?” Willie hummed, glancing down at Alex’s lips.

“He might,” Alex said.

Willie chuckled quietly and placed a hand on Alex’s face, cupping his jaw. “Well, do you know if he-“

“Just kiss me,” Alex said desperately.

And kiss him he did.

Alex is pretty sure he groaned out loud as Willie’s lips met his. After all the buildup and tension, this was what it had come to. And it was so worth it.

Alex brought his hand up to rest on Willie’s cheek, deepening the best kiss he’d ever had, pulling the other boy impossibly closer. He never wanted this to end. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire and all he could think about were Willie’s lips on his, his hand on his jaw. It was everything he’d imagined, and more.

Willie pulled back slightly, but Alex chased his mouth, pecking it once, twice with more kisses. He couldn’t get enough.

Willie chuckled, resting his forehead on Alex’s and stroking his thumb across his jaw while they caught their breath. “I’ve been wanting to do that since, like, forever,” he admitted.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you,” Alex breathed. Willie gave him another short kiss, laughing again as Alex whined when he pulled away.

“As much as I’d love to keep doing this, I’m pretty sure Julie and the guys will be back any minute now,” Willie said against his mouth. Alex truly, honestly, did not care. He planned to show Willie just how much he didn’t care, when the door to the garage swung open and Reggie, Luke and Julie strolled in, bickering about something.

They froze in the doorway, and Alex moved back from Willie, only slightly. No one said anything until Luke loudly exclaimed, “ _YES! Finally!_ Hell yeah, boys!” before launching himself over to the couch to fist bump Willie and tackle Alex into a hug.

Alex groaned and fought to push him off with no luck as Willie laughed brightly beside him. Seconds later Reggie was joining them, giving Willie a high five and scrubbing his knuckles through Alex’s hair like an annoying big brother before plopping down beside Luke on the couch. “About time, guys! We thought we were going to have to do some sneaky meddling to get you two together.”

Willie only turned and smiled at Alex, wide and happy before taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. Julie awed from her spot still in the doorway.

“This is adorable and all, but shouldn’t we give them some space?”

“Nope,” Luke and Reggie said in unison, Luke already fiddling with the remote for the tv, “It’s movie night. Willie needs to start participating in the traditions, now that he’s family.”

Alex felt his face flush, because, _whoa_ , but Willie only shuffled over to allow Julie space on the couch too and pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s cheek. “I’d love to stay for movie night,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work for jatp, but I've been reading them for ages! I looove willex and can't resist a bit of lalex so please enjoy the thoughts that spewed from my brain in one afternoon. 
> 
> title from 'invisible string' by Taylor Swift because of course it is
> 
> if you like feel free to leave a review, they mean the world!!!


End file.
